How Metro Man Got the Only Scar He Has
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Metro err Music Man has only one scar and Roxanne is a nosy reporter. So obviously Roxanne would want to know what or who gave Music Man the scar.  Mentions of bullying


**A/N Just an idea that pooped into my head. **

**Don't own anything**

**Also, Metro Man doesn't really have a scar, I just made it up for this one-shot to work. **

**Also I couldn't think of a better title so yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**How Metro Man Got the Only Scar He Has**

Roxanne is a reporter and like every good reporter, she has this need to get to the bottom of things. So when she and Megamind went to visit Metro, I mean Music Man while Megamind was talking to Minion how he remembered the awful blackboard, Roxanne followed Music Man to where his guitars were. So when Music Man reached for one of his guitars with his left hand, Roxanne couldn't help but notice the jagged scar that looked like a semi-circle and being the nosy reporter she is, she just had to ask how Music Man got the scar. After all, what on _earth_ could cut through his skin if the full power of the sun couldn't even kill him?

"Metro err Music Man," Roxanne started, catching her slip up, "I-How did you get the scar on you wrist?"

Metro err Music Man looked down at his left wrist, "Why do you want to know?" was the answer he gave her. After all, she would be surprised at what gave him the only scar he has and might be a little wary.

"Well, what could possibly make you get a scar?" Roxanne answered, no matter what she will get an answer out of him, she's not a reporter for nothing you know.

"Ok, but promise me one thing." Music Man told her,

"What?"

"Promise me, you won't be afraid of who did it." At these words, Roxanne's eyes widened but she agreed after all, she just_ had _to know.

"I promise, so what happened?"

"You know Megamind's fish?" Music Man asked before realising that she probably did due to all the kidnapping.

"Minion, yeah," Roxanne nodded, "Why?"

"Well, the fish has a protective instinct of a mother grizzly bear." Roxanne raised an eyebrow at this, she thought Minion was protective over his boss, which seemed odd to her but still.

"Go on,"

"Back at school-"

"Wait," Roxanne interrupted, "You and Megamind went to school?"

Music Man nodded, sighing inwardly, "Yes, anyway, back then we couldn't understand Minion, I reckon he was speaking whatever language their spoke on Megamind's planet. So naturally we just thought the fish was dog smart, able to do tricks and stuff you know?"

Roxanne was still confused of what this had to do with his scare, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, obviously Megamind knew how intelligent Minion was and got up anyone who called him something insulting. So one day, one of the kids decided to all out insult Minion, obviously MegaMind reacted and pointed this gun thing at the guy who was insulting his companion. Then, Minion started talking, I think, Megamind was the only one who could understand him but whatever Minion said to him made Megamind put the gun thing away." Music Man sighed, he regretted what he did after all it was only his peers cheering him on to what he did next.

Roxanne observed the former hero, wondering what this all led up to but knowing what it exactly lead to, she just needed to hear it out loud.

"Everyone was still in shock, Megamind did a lot of things but he never really pointed something that could be dangerous to any single person except for me. Then someone started whispering me to teach him a lesson, then someone else agreed, soon the whole class was cheering for me to do something. I won't blame you if you hate me Roxanne, but I was a young boy then, guided by my peers." Music Man sighed again, he didn't like any time of his past but he really didn't like this particular memory, "So with the cheering crowd, I picked up Megamind and made it look like I was going to throw him through the window, I wasn't really but I thought it would make him learn, so I was telling him to 'either obey the rules or go flying out the window'. He refused to say anything, just shook his head. Usually I don't move when someone bump into me but I was concentrating all my energy in the arm that was holding Megamind, so when someone bumped me, I accidentally let go of Megamind and he flew into the wall, I think he broke an arm because it was going purple and swelling at a rather fast pace. I wasn't please with myself, even with everyone cheering, I was just suppose to scare him, not actually cause him harm."

"Where was the teacher?" Roxanne whispered, she thought it would have always been Megamind who started any fights at school, but to find out he didn't was surprising. Maybe he wasn't so predictable after all.

Music Man sighed, he really did hate how he was at school, he had an inkling that if no one picked on Megamind he wouldn't have become a super villain. "She was with the principle. Anyway, I pretended to look smug for the cheering crowd of kids, not noticing Minion's bowl suddenly close to me. However I did notice when a jolt of pain run through my fist, I screamed while looking down to see the fish outright glaring at me. Seriously, you _do not _want him glaring at you, the glare was really powerful. Anyway, I started trying to get Minion of me, failing as well, everyone else was screaming and someone went to get the teacher. As Megamind saw Minion biting me, he yelled something while running towards me. Whatever he said caused Minion to let go of my now bleeding wrist. As Megamind gently picked the fish up, I noticed he was suffocating. Only when Megamind put him back in his bowl did he seem to be able to breath again. That's when it hit me, the fish, Minion was willing to die just to protect his 'master'. And that he was probably the only thing on Earth that can cause me harm."

Roxanne witnessed and heard strange things, especially being the top reporter for Metro City but to hear that _Minion, _who she thought was rather friendly and just wanted everyone to get along made Music Man formerly Metro Man get physically hurt and have a scar.

"Minion?" She asked, "Minion caused you to have a scar?"

Music Man nodded, "It's the only scar I have, needless to say I never made Megamind have bruises or any other broken bones unless he was endangering the city and the battle was particularlybad. Of course when the teacher came back Megamind was sent to a corner and I got a gold star, which I didn't want. The next two weeks he didn't show up with Minion, I guess the prison guards took him away seeing how Megamind was quiet and didn't cause any trouble for those two weeks."

Before Roxanne could reply, Megamind and Minion walked. Despite Roxanne's promise to Music Man she couldn't help but feel a _little _scared of the fish in the giant gorilla robot suite, if Minion could make Music Man bleed and have a scare, then no ordinary person stands a chance. Then she realised that the only reason Minion attacked Music Man in the first place was because Music Man broke Megamind's arm. So Roxanne smiled and listened to the fish talking about cooking for his master's birthday, not surprised that she never thought of Minion harming anyone due to his bubbly personality.

So my readers, friends and haters, if you or anyone you know are planning to hunt down and kill Megamind, remember this: Minion was able to hurt Music Man so unless you are much stronger then Music Man, you don't stand a chance.

* * *

**A/N Wow, don't try to kill Megamind otherwise you might be facing death at the hands err fins of Minion...hands and fins? or just fins?**

**OK, so before you say anything about how Megamind thought he would kill Metro Man now known as Music Man and would of used Minion, let me explain myself.**

**I am going with that Megamind thought he wanted to kill Metro Man himself, so even if Minion could kill Metro Man, Megamind would of wanted to kill him or so Megamind thought. And I like to think that Minion could hurt Metro Man, I mean Music Man..**

**Also, I'm not sure whether to have this as a collection of one-shots involving Minion either protecting Megamind or getting taken away from Megamind, so anyone want to help me with this?**

**So please review or or suffer the strength of Minion's glare! Remember, his glare almost made Music Man poop his pants!**

**And also, it's a crime on fanfiction to read and not review...so review or risk going to Fanfic jail! (it's not a prety jail, trust me)**


End file.
